cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Schedule, June 1999
A lot of changes in this schedule. I am Weasel, a segment from Cow and Chicken, makes its debut as a half hour series and Cartoon Cartoon Fridays begins. Weekdays * 6AM The Snorks * 6:30AM Jabberjaw * 7AM Thundercats (replaces 2 Stupid Dogs) * 7:30AM 2 Stupid Dogs (replaces Dexter’s Laboratory) * 8AM Gumby * 8:30AM Alvin and the Chipmunks * 9AM The Smurfs (replaces Acme Hour) * 9:30AM Tom and Jerry Kids (replaces Acme Hour) * 10AM Dexter’s Laboratory (replaces The Smurfs) * 10:30AM Cow and Chicken (replaces Tom and Jerry Kids) * 11AM What a Cartoon! (replaces Yogi Bear/Huckleberry Hound) * 11:30AM Top Cat * 12PM The Flintstones * 12:30PM The Jetsons * 1PM Scooby-Doo Movie * 2-3PM Acme Hour (replaces Captain Planet and Thundercats) * 3PM Captain Planet (replaces Thundercats) * 3:30PM Swat Kats * 4PM Sailor Moon * 4:30PM Reboot * 5PM Dragon Ball Z * 5:30PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * 6PM Batman: The Animated Series * 6:30PM Animaniacs * 7PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You Monday-Thursday * 7:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 8PM Ed Edd n Eddy (Mon)/Cow and Chicken (Tue)/The Powerpuff Girls (Wed)/I am Weasel (Thu) * 8:30PM Cow and Chicken * 9PM Bugs and Daffy * 9:30PM Tom and Jerry * 10PM The Flintstones * 10:30PM Scooby-Doo Show * 11PM Ed Edd n Eddy (Mon)/Cow and Chicken (Tue)/The Powerpuff Girls (Wed)/I am Weasel (Thu) * 11:30PM Freakazoid (replaces Cow and Chicken) * 12AM Batman: The Animated Series * 12:30AM Dragon Ball Z * 1AM Bugs and Daffy * 1:30AM Tom and Jerry * 2AM The Flintstones * 2:30AM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 3AM Wait Til Your Father Gets Home (replaces Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right) * 3:30AM Jonny Quest (replaces Wait Til Your Father Gets Home) * 4AM Speed Racer * 4:30AM Popeye * 5AM Top Cat * 5:30AM Yogi Bear/Huckleberry Hound Friday -Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (7:30-11PM)- * 7:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 8PM Ed Edd n Eddy * 8:30PM Cow and Chicken * 9PM The Powerpuff Girls * 9:30PM Johnny Bravo * 10PM I am Weasel (replaces Tex Avery Show) * 10:30PM What a Cartoon! (replaces ToonHeads) * 11PM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 11:30PM Freakazoid * 12AM Batman: The Animated Series * 12:30AM Dragon Ball Z * 1AM Gary Coleman Show * 1:30AM Super Globetrotters * 2AM Jabberjaw * 2:30AM Banana Splits * 3AM Hair Bear Bunch * 3:30AM Devlin * 4AM Speed Buggy * 4:30AM Funky Phantom * 5AM Fangface * 5:30AM Inch High Private Eye Saturday * 6AM Magilla Gorilla * 6:30AM Quick Draw McGraw * 7AM Peter Potamus * 7:30AM Wally Gator * 8AM Wacky Races * 8:30AM Josie and the Pussycats * 9AM The Snorks * 9:30AM Yogi’s Treasure Hunt * 10AM Ed Edd n Eddy * 10:30AM The Powerpuff Girls (replaces Johnny Bravo) * 11AM Cow and Chicken * 11:30AM I am Weasel (replaces The Powerpuff Girls) * 12PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You (replaces Dexter’s Laboratory) * 12:30PM Scooby-Doo Show (replaces What a Cartoon!) * 1PM 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (replaces Jonny Quest) * 1:30PM Scooby and Scrappy (replaces Birdman/Galaxy Trio/Herculoids/Thundarr) * 2PM Scooby-Doo Movie (replaces Pink Panther and 2 Stupid Dogs) * 3PM New Scooby Mysteries (replaces A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) * 3:30PM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * 4-7PM Super Chunk * 7-9PM Cartoon Theatre (replaces 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo at 7 and The Flintstones at 7:30) * 9-11PM Acme Hour (replaces Cartoon Theatre during 9PM Hour) * 11PM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right (replaces Acme Hour) * 11:30PM Underdog (replaces Acme Hour) * 12-1AM What a Cartoon! (replaces Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right and Underdog) * 1-2AM Superfriends * 2AM Speed Racer * 2:30AM 2 Stupid Dogs * 3AM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 3:30AM Roger Ramjet * 4AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right * 4:30AM Top Cat * 5AM Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * 5:30AM Perils of Penelope Pitstop Sunday * 6AM The Flintstone Kids * 6:30AM Back to Bedrock * 7AM Big Bag * 7:30AM Small World * 8-9AM Boomerang * 9AM The Moxy Show * 9:30AM Dexter’s Laboratory * 10AM-12PM Cartoon Theatre * 12PM Scooby-Doo Movie * 1PM Beetlejuice * 1:30PM The Addams Family * 2PM Road Rovers * 2:30PM Godzilla * 3-4PM Superfriends * 4PM Clue Club (replaces Taz-Mania) * 4:30PM Speed Buggy (replaces Taz-Mania) * 5-6PM Taz-Mania (replaces Bugs and Daffy) * 6-7PM Bugs and Daffy (replaces Clue Club and Speed Buggy) * 7PM Batman: The Animated Series (replaces Animaniacs) * 7:30PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You (replaces Scooby and Scrappy) * 8PM The Flintstones * 8:30PM Tex Avery Show * 9PM ToonHeads * 9:30PM Tom and Jerry * 10PM Ed Edd n Eddy (replaces What a Cartoon!) * 10:30PM The Powerpuff Girls (replaces Ed Edd n Eddy) * 11PM I am Weasel (replaces Cow and Chicken) * 11:30PM What a Cartoon! (replaces The Powerpuff Girls) * 12AM Cartoon Planet * 12:30AM O Canada (replaces Space Ghost Coast to Coast) * 1AM Late Night Black and White * 1:30AM Pink Panther (replaces O Canada) * 2AM Droopy * 2:30AM Popeye * 3AM Yogi Bear * 3:30AM Huckleberry Hound * 4AM Atom Ant * 4:30AM Secret Squirrel * 5AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right * 5:30AM Underdog Category:Cartoon Network Schedules